You know she will
by simplyserendipity
Summary: "You wanna bet she won't fall for me before you?" Blaine chuckled out , smirk forming on his lips."It isn't a game Anderson she actually has feelings, but if your asking if she would prefer me over you then yes I bet she would" Quinn responded with a determined look on her face.
1. Game on

Authors Note: It's Taylor here with my very first story(: This is a Blainchel story with some faberry in the mix, but the outcome will be Blainchel. I'd like to thank you for reading I really appreciate it and love anybody who takes the time to read this fanfic. Badass!Blaine! and Punk!Quinn! with !semi normal! Rachel(she gets a little more badass as the story progresses) Summary: "You wanna bet she won't fall for me before you?" Blaine chuckled out , smirk forming on his lips."It isn't a game Anderson she actually has feelings, but if your asking if she would prefer me over you then yes I bet she would" Quinn responded with a determined look on her face.

Oh and no I don't own Glee, it's characters, music lyrics I use or anything else except this story and my bottle of water I'm currently drinking.

Without further ado…

Rachel awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She got up and out of bed and started her morning routine, showered, and got ready for school. While running out the door she stopped in the kitchen grabbing an apple and her keys off the counter. Calling out a quick "Bye I'm leaving for school" her face falling to a disappointed frown knowing she wouldn't get a response. As she was driving to school her mind drifted and her thoughts took over, "_But dads what do you mean you won't be here for my first day of Senior year?" __** "**_**Now Rachel you know your father and I would love to be here but we both have a very important meeting with our client, Our flight is leaving for Italy tomorrow so please don't give us that look honey we love you, now let's go eat dinner"** Leroy Berry avoided Rachel's face knowing she had tears in her eyes, keeping busy by setting the table. "_Fine, but how long are you guys going to be away?" She pouted, clenching her lip between her teeth so she wouldn't cry. She shouldn't be so sad about this she was used to them being gone but they never missed her first day of school._Finally looking over at his daughter he paused** "We think two weeks, but if they need us to stay longer we have to, we'll make it up to you we promise baby girl" .**_ "Are you serious two weeks? Longer!?"_ she finally broke down crying waves of tears hoping that would make them stay, knowing in the back of her head that they wouldn't, that she would be alone again. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she pulled into the parking lot, after finding a spot she grabbed her backpack and headed towards the front door only to run into a body. "What the fuck?" husked out a male voice so smooth she felt her eyes flutter closed.

Cologne, cigarette smoke, and spice filled her nose, she would've normally thought she would have hated that mixture but it was surprisingly pleasant and dare I say nice? as she breathed in a sharp breath before looking up her eyes meeting some of the most beautiful pairs of eyes she had ever seen. Quickly blinking she took a step back and straightened out her skirt before looking back into those mysterious eyes again she opened her mouth and mumbled "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I just- ,before getting cut off by that same voice " Whatever doesn't matter,just stop talking it's to fucking much for this time in the morning " with that mystery boy turned on his heels and left leaving Rachel Berry slightly annoyed at his rudeness.

- Blaine Anderson's day started off bad from the beginning, he didn't want to go to school and be forced to "learn" things he already knew, be around people who didn't know jack shit and deal with dumbasses they call teachers. If there was any upside to this it was the fact that he could get sex anytime he wanted, girls always fell for his bad boy, don't give a shit attitude all he needed was a sexual comment a smirk and wink and he'd have them in the back of his care screaming his name. He smirked at the thought while pulling into the parking lot only to be cut off by a car pulling into the spot he was planning on getting, rolling his eyes as he saw three guys in red letterman jacket's exit the car. He exited his car when he finally got a spot, stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the front door only to be slammed into. After he shot out a comment he looked down at the person and realized it was a girl, she was actually kind of hot and he would've normally tried to get in her pants had it not been for that fucking disgusting sweater she had on, the plaid skirt he could get used to easier access but that sweater made his eyes hurt just looking at it and when he heard her non stop talking he just had to get out of there, he needed a cigarette.

- "_Seriously what a jerk and his vulgarity ugh why did he have to have that velvety yet husky voice and those eyes ugh those eyes you could just stare at and get lost in" _Rachel was lost in thought getting things out of her locker before she stalked off to her first class. Her Math teacher walking in a couple minutes later getting the class started before everyone turned suddenly some students mouths hanging open other murmuring and gasping as Quinn Fabray walked in, blonde high ponytail and cheerio uniform forgotten and replaced by short blonde hair with pink in it, a long Black and grey skirt and a black crop top complete with a nose ring.

Rachel gasped slightly but not out of horror like everybody else, instead she thought the look was kind of hot, she blushed slightly when she realized Quinn was looking straight at her, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"hey Rach do you mind if I sit next to you?" Quinn held the back of the chair in her hands waiting for a response. Rachel was shocked, she and Quinn ended last year as friends they resolved everything and they were even kind of friends now but she never thought Quinn would look like this let alone be asking to sit next to her, she licked her lips slightly before opening her mouth to speak "Oh yes of course Quinn, I'd be honored" She smiled looking at the pink haired girl when she took her seat next to her.

"honored? I thought I would be hurled by insults and comments about my sudden change in styles" she said laughing looking at the brunette. Rachel's smile only grew "Quinn I would never insult your new look, considering the way I dress isn't exactly like everybody else, and as far as comments go I was only going to say I like your look it's….interesting but nice".

Quinn blushed a light shade of pink about to say something only to be cut off by the teacher talking rather loudly and looking straight at the duo. After class finished Rachel scrambled out going to her next class, Quinn just looking at her before she left.

Rachel's next two classes going by quickly before she knew it, it was lunch and instead of sitting with her favorite Diva Kurt she opted for getting her lunch and sitting on the grass of the football field, she wanted to practice a couple of songs for glee since this was her last year in it and normally she would've gone for the auditorium or the glee room but the AV club was using the Auditorium and Mr. Shue and Coach Sue were already arguing with each other in the Glee room. So she found herself sitting on the grass eating her lunch going over sheet music.

Quinn was sitting on the couch under the bleachers reading a book peacefully before she was interrupted by a familiar voice "Hey Fabray didn't know you went here" Blaine casually said moving towards her before flopping down on the couch."Blaine? I thought you went to Dalton what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine just smirked lighting a cigarette "I got kicked out something about not showing up to class, arguing with teachers, hooking up with office secretaries and smoking on school grounds being against the rules". Quinn rolled her eyes "so you came here? Well the teachers are even dumber than the ones at Dalton, no faculty come near here so you can smoke all you want, the secretaries here are like 80 so I don't even think your man whoreish ways would want to get between those legs, but the girls here are pretty easy"." Yeah no cobweb vagina for me thank you, and yeah three girls practically raped me with their eyes already, not that I mind though" Blaine chuckled taking in a long drag of his cigarette before letting it out. Quinn got back to reading her book before being interrupted yet again by a familiar voice not a male voice though this time a female, a short brunette to be exact.

Rachel was looking over sheet music but her mind drifting to mystery guy, taking a sip of water she tried to focus on glee but it wasn't helping she kept thinking about a husky smooth voice and a certain pair of eyes that made her stomach tingle until she remembered Quinn! She quit glee, Kurt had told her when they had class together earlier and she had been meaning to ask Quinn to come back but she didn't see the pink haired girl around, she remembered hearing some girl with piercings and raccoon eyeliner talking about how Quinn was already under the bleachers while in the lunch line. Grabbing her stuff she stood up and quickly walked to the dumpster near the gym throwing her food before turning back and walking towards under the bleachers, she saw the pink hair right away as she started walking closer, she also saw the same boy that had been plaguing her thoughts, pushing any thought about him to the back of her mind she walked up avoiding his gaze when he saw her, she stopped when she was in front of the person she went there for and licked her lips not noticing how Blaine's eyes followed her tongue.

"Quinn?"Rachel's voice came out a little less confidently than she wanted but it was fine with her considering mystery boy staring at her. Quinn looked up from her book, Rachel expected her to be annoyed but was instead met with a soft smile "hey Rach, what are you doing down here?".Rachel chewed her lip before speaking "I heard your not coming back to glee club and I would really want you to consider coming back, please I know it's selfish of me asking but we can't win without you, your voice is beautiful and if your worried about what they think it doesn't matter I'll be right there with you and they love you too they would never judge you and we need to win this year please Quinn I nee-,Rachel was cut off by Quinn's chuckle and before she could ask why she was laughing at her heartfelt speech Quinn spoke "Rach I don't want to go back I appreciate that you would be there for me but I feel like going back"."But Qui-""No buts Rach I don't want to". Rachel looked at Quinn with pleading eyes, Quinn not being able to look her in the eye because she knew if she did she would agree to go back."Fine Quinn I really wanted to win nationals it would get me into NYADA but without you we won't win" Rachel turned to leave but was caught by a hand wrapping around her wrist as she turned around she felt arms circle around her hugging her "Rachel you will win you guys have enough members , and your voice is what'll make you guys win your talented your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and I'm sorry for the way I was to you in the past years and I would do anything to make it up to you but I won't come back to Glee I'm sorry" Rachel hugged her back realizing Quinn needed to be happy and if being out of glee made her happy she would just have to deal with it" I'm going to miss you"Rachel pouted and let go of Quinn" you'll see me in class and we can hang out whenever just text me"."Okay"Rachel smiled and started walking back to the school.

Blaine chuckled when Quinn sat back down" you seem oddly nice around that girl your usually a bitch, do you like her or something? What's her name,Rach?" Quinn's cheeks turned bright red" she's just a friend, I put her through hell and I'm just trying to give her the niceness she gave me even when I was awful to her and yeah I'm a bitch when I'm at Skeeters cause it's annoying get hit on constantly as far as liking her, like I said were just friends and her names Rachel Berry " she grabbed her book and got back to reading when she heard Blaine say" so if you don't like you you wouldn't mind me getting under and in her skirt? after all she is pretty hot"

"She won't go for you, your not her type" Quinn rolled her eyes" Oh so she's like you she's into the vagina?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow" no as in she just broke up with her boyfriend Finn Hudson over the summer for cheating on her with a cheerio and he's Quarter back, she dated another football player too Puck, so I'm pretty sure you being 1. A manwhore and exactly a football player or a singer your not her type" Blaine laughed lightly" so if she did want me you wouldn't care?"

Quinn put her book down and looked at Blaine" Fine! Yes I would care but not necessarily because I like her, I'm not sure If I do care or if it's just physical and I'm territorial because I want to fuck her but it doesn't matter because she would never go for you so shut the fuck up" Blaine smirked" want to bet?" Quinn looked at him cocking her eyebrow "what?"."I think she would open her legs to me before you anyday" Blaine licked his lips and Quinn fell silent for a couple seconds before responding" Whatever she's go for me over you because unlike you I actually know her" Blaine just smirked" oh I'll get to know her"Quinn look at him skeptically" what are you saying?"

" I'm saying you wanna bet she won't fall for me before you?" Blaine chuckled out , a smirk forming on his lips."It isn't a game Anderson she actually has feelings, but if your asking if she would prefer me over you then yes I bet she would" Quinn responded with a determined look on her face.

Blaine looked at her" fine it's settled then the first one to get into her pant's wins we have until the end of the year to do that but believe me it won't take me that long girls cant resist me". Quinn rolled her eyes at his obviously cocky attitude" What if one of us falls for her?"Blaine chuckled at her idiotic question" you mean if you fell for her because there no way in hell I'd fall for anybody I just want sex".

Quinn looked at him" fine it's a bet but don't hurt her if somehow you did get her first don't make it bad for her and don't be a dick" Blaine did that cocky smirk again" oh I guarantee it won't be bad for her and fine I'll let her down nicely after" Blaine stood up hearing the bell ring he held his hand out" so it's a bet" Quinn stood an shook his hand" it's a bet I hope you like losing Anderson"." I don't lose Fabray" Blaine chuckled before walking back into school and towards class.

Rachel was already sitting in class before the teacher walked in followed by a couple of students trickling in when the bell rang she was looking down at her notebook so she didn't see who sat next to her she heard the teacher say something about the student being late but not doing anything about it because it was the first day.

It wasn't until she took it a deep breath through her nose and smelt that familiar intoxicating scent her eyes shot towards the person, his smirk planted on his face" Hi I'm Blaine Anderson" Rachel covered herself in fake confidence trying not to look flustered she simply smiled" I'm Rachel Berry nice to meet you" Blaine could see the slight blush on her cheeks and neck and held back the cocky smirk that was starting to form at the thought of him simply being near her causing her to be this flustered let alone what she would do if he were saying sexual innuendos or touching her" it's a pleasure to meet you" his voice huskier than before.

Rachel smiled and nodded turning to look at the teacher before her thoughts ran wild of what he could do to her, she slowly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth chewing it hoping it would distract her, Blaine watched her pull her lip between her teeth knowing she didn't know how sexy it was.

Rachel concentrated all her attention to the wall so she wouldn't have to look at him, class was about to end and she thought she had gotten away with not dealing with him until she felt hot breath next to her ear" did you hear what he said?" Rachel quickly snapped her head around regretting it after when she came face to face with Blaine only a couple inches apart" I..I who said what?" she stuttered" Mr. Fritz he said were to pick a play and re-write it to make it more modern to be able to relate to it" Rachel nodded" okay thank you for telling me, what play are you going to choose I have so many I love I don't know which one I wou-" Blaine put his finger on her lips to stop her from talking" no you don't get it were going to be partners"

"oh um okay then" she turned to look back at the wall when she felt Blaine grabbing her arm she looked at him and he handed her a piece of paper" here's my phone number" call me when you want to get together to work on our project" he winked and looked back at the teacher" Rachel blushed and bit her lip so hard she drew blood, she had never been more happy to hear the bell ring, she quickly got her stuff and walked out of class.

Her last classes of the day went by fast and before she knew it she was in glee she avoided Finn the whole day and made sure to sit across the room from him, she had went to his house with movies and some vegan brownies the door was unlocked so she went right in and went straight up to his room then she caught him pants down hovering over a blonde haired cheerio pounding into her, Rachel yelled an ran downstairs got back in her car and drove home, she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. She woke up the next day with missed calls voicemails, and texts from him ranging from him saying" it wasn't what she things it was, and he loves her to I don't need to anyways you were bringing me down your to much of a prude anyways I'm glad you walked in she was hotter anyways" she was pulled out of her thought by Mr. Shue walking in writing Brand New on the board.

"Hey guys so start the new school year, this week you guys are going to perform songs that make you feel brand new, it's a new school year I'm sure there's something new about all of you guys so sing about it".

The rest of glee was pent looking up songs practicing notes and avoiding Finn. When glee was over Rachel grabbed her bag and walked to her car heading home, she locked her door, dropped her bag by the couch and reheated Vegan Thai food she had from yesterday. When she finished her food she took a shower put her pajamas on and sat on her bed staring at her phone and the paper in her hand she knew she had to call him, they needed to figure out which play they were going to do the project on and where they would meet and who would do what but she was so nervous, Rachel gulped some water down and punched the number's in her phone waiting for Blaine to answer Ring- Ring- Ring-Rachel was about to hang up when he answered the tingling feeling coming back to her stomach.

"Hello? Who's this" Blaine husked out, he knew who it was he had been waiting for her to call he just wanted to play dumb" Hi it's Rachel Berry from English, I just wanted to call to see what play you wanted to do, and if we should just work on it at school or at each other's houses too, and who would do what work" Blaine chuckles" Rachel calm down we have a month to finish it I was thinking Friday after school I could come over and we could figure all that our then?" Rachel bit her lip, her dad's weren't going to be home by then which meant she would be alone with him, it's okay though right I mean nothing would happen she reassured herself" yeah okay Friday then I'll text you my address, Goodnight" she was about to hand up when she heard" Aww so you only called about the play, not to talk to me? I'm hurt I'll see you at school Goodnight Rachel sweet dreams" Blaine made his voice huskier letting every word drip with such smoothness he knew she would be dreaming about him.

Rachel clenched her legs_ Why did he have to say that so damn sexy? _She put her phone on her nightstand, turned off her light and got in bed, closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

I hope you guys like that(: I'm super sleepy but I wanted to keep going, review and comment on anything you'd like to see in this story, I love you guys.

Next Chapter includes Quinn trying to get at Rachel(; and Blaine being well sexual.

Taylor(:


	2. Apologies and Fights

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for all your support and for reading this fanfic. I have some more story ideas but I wanted to get further into this one before I start anymore. Anyways expect some Finn bashing in this one so if you're a fan of him be weary, also tell me which team your on #Team Blainchel or #Team Faberry (: .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters or anything else except this story and my computer I'm writing this on.**

Taylor

"_Rachel I just…I just need to kiss you" Rachel's hands ran through blonde and pink hair leaning forward and brushing her lips on Quinn's softly before parting her lips, the kiss growing more passionate tugging on hair but instead of choppy straight hair her fingertips were running through curly silky locks, opening her eyes slightly she gasped, but instead of breaking the kiss she only wanted it more. Blaine's fingertips ghosting over her sides under her shirt before-_.

_I've gotta pocket, gotta a pocketful of sunshine I've got a love and I know that it's all mine Oh Oooh Woah Oh Do what you want but you're never gonna break me Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me Oh Oooh Woah Oh Take me away, a secret place A sweet escape, take me away Take me away to better days Take me away, a hiding place_

Rachel skyrocketed out of bed slamming her hand down on her alarm clock, jumping out of bed" oh god that was just a dream" she mumbled hurrying into the shower hoping to wash off any trace of the dream she had just be woken up from.

She ran downstairs making a herself a smoothie and grabbing a vegan muffing from the cabinet she ate breakfast in silence her mind pondering to thoughts on what would've happened if it hadn't been a dream, and how she secretly hoped it wasn't a dream.

Grabbing her bad and getting into her car, she turned the radio volume on high silently praying it would drown out her thoughts, parking and walking into school grabbing her things from her locker before heading to class.

She was scribbling down notes in her journal when Quinn down" Good morning Ms. Fabray so nice of you to join us on this fine day, tell me was there a crisis in which you had to be there and be late to my class?" Mr. Langley called out.

"Nope I just took my time getting up, and I didn't really feel like coming to class and hearing you go on and on about things I already know I mean come on, reducing fractions and turning them into algebraic equations? Wasn't that freshman year?"Quinn said nonchalantly, Rachel's eyes bulging out

"Ms. Fabray since you know so much I'm sure you wouldn't mind detention all this week, you could take the time to write me a 10,000 word essay on mathematician's and how they changed the world." Mr. Langley's veins popping out clearly upset but trying to act as if it didn't bother him and he was still superior.

"I'll have to check my schedule" Quinn mumbled under her breath rolling her eyes not really wanting to get more days of detention considering she still had a bet to win." Hey Rachel" Quinn smiled softly looking at the brunette on the side of her. " Hi Quinn, maybe we shouldn't be talking you could get in more trouble with Mr. Langley" Rachel looked at her with a worried expression her brow furrowing in the process.

"It's okay I'd rather talk to you then hear him drone over integers" Quinn said a sly smile gracing her lips, her tongue poking out to wet her lips, Rachel's eyes glue to her mouth before Quinn continued" But I don't want you to get in trouble too so why not hang out this weekend? Maybe Friday we can watch a movie or something" Rachel frowned slightly not catching the double meaning or " or something".

"I can't I have a English project with Blaine Anderson, he's my partner and we really have to work on it we only have a month and every day counts". Quinn's jaw slightly clenching" Oh it's okay I understand, Maybe Saturday then, I can come over we can eat vegan ice cream and brownies watch movies an stuff, maybe I can sleepover that is if you want me to and if your dad's are okay with it of course" Quinn's mind conjuring up thoughts on what they could do what Rachel's lip's would feel like, what noises Rachel would make, what her thigh's would feel like wrapped around her and moa-" Yes Saturday sounds perfect, and I'm sure you spending the night wouldn't be a problem I'm fine with it and my dad's are away on a business trip so it doesn't matter" Quinn was snapped out of her thought's, eyes bulging out cheek's obviously flustered" what do you mean your dad's aren't there?, your telling me your going to be alone with Blaine? Blaine Anderson? The Blaine who spends more time between girls legs then he does breathing?"

Rachel's cheeks turning bright red at Quinn's comment" Quinn I assure you nothing will happen everything will be fine, were just partners for a project and I figured then sooner we get it done the less time I have to spend with him" Rachel reassured the pink haired girl with a sweet smile.

"Fine but if he gets out of hand just call me and I'll be there, speaking of which you have my number right?" Rachel shook her head." No I don't".

"Give me your phone" Rachel did as she was told and handed Quinn her phone staring at the ripped Van Halen shirt Quinn had on showing a sliver of skin on her stomach, Rachel was pulled out of her thought's as Quinn's hand touched her arm" Here now you have my number, I also texted myself so I have your number, like I said call or text anytime for anything" Quinn smiled resisting the urge to run her hand further up her arm, instead hearing the bell ring standing and walking out of class.

- Rachel had been in class with Kurt talking about Prada's new Fall fashion line that was going to be coming out in a couple months, walking to lunch with him and sitting at a table with him Mercedes, Tina, and Mike. Rachel had been chewing her salad when Puck sat next to her throwing his arm over her shoulders" How's my little American Jewish Princess doing?, I heard what Finn did if you want me to I'll go kick his ass, nobody does that to my Berry"

Rachel almost chocked on a tomato from laughing" No thank you Noah I'm doing just fine without me, part of me's still upset but another part is happy I think it might've been for the best, now I can focus on my friend's getting into NYADA and making Senior year the best, and Noah "your Berry" Rachel smiled and Puck chuckled" yeah my berry you're my friend and I'm going to look out for you, us how Jews gotta stick together" Puck wiggled his eyebrows making Rachel and Kurt laugh in the process.

"Puck she may be you Jewish Princess or whatever but she's my best friend don't forget that" Kurt said throwing a french fry at Puck, Puck catching it in his mouth making everybody burst out laughing.

Rachel threw her right arm around Puck and her left around Kurt" I love your guy's, lets make this a kick ass year" Puck spitting his Coke out hearing her cuss everybody staring at Rachel as if she had grown an extra head or something. "What?" Rachel looked around at her friends " Oh come on it's not like I said the eff word for crying out loud, this year I'm trying to loosen up a little bit, maybe change my wardrobe I don't know I just don't want to have any regrets about this year I want to live it up before we all venture off going to college or anywhere else" Rachel took a sip of her water before getting hugged by Kurt, noticing Santana, Brittany and Sam sitting with them as well.

"Berry?" Santana asked, Brittany nudging her whispering" tell her now or you don't get any sweet lady kisses tonight".

Rachel nodded in her direction expecting an insult to come flying her way but was instead met with a soft smile from Brittany and a nervous looking Santana" Britt's and I wanted to say were sorry" Brittany's elbow coming in contact with Santana's side" Ow I mean I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've done and said to you, I was just following everybody in being awful to you and eventually I became one of the main people who treated you like shit so I want to make in up to you and possibly be your friend if you wouldn't mind?" Santana fidgeting with her fingers waiting for Rachel to go off on her.

"I accept your apology and I understand it was probably really hard for you to do thank you, and of course I would be delighted if you and Brittany were my friend's, well I mean in a way Brittany already is but Yes of course Santana!"Rachel smiled Brittany lunging an wrapping her arms around Rachel" Yay Rachey we can hang out now it'll be so much fun, we can go shopping and go to the movies and go out to dinner we can do everything together now, except for Sweet lady kisses I don't think Sanny would like that but I don't mind your have pretty lips" Santana's eyes bugled out as she pulled Brittany away from Rachel, Rachel and Kurt turning a bright shade of red and Puck fist pumping the air yelling" Hell yeah that's hot."

"Britt's don't say that kind of stuff, I'm sorry Rachel" Santana blushed, Rachel giggled" No it's okay it's actually kind of flattering that Brittany would want that" Rachel smiled and Kurt gasped before practically shouting" OhMyGosh you said you were thinking about changing your style right Rach?" Rachel nodded in response slightly nervous at what Kurt was going to say" Then we need to go to the mall and go shopping! We should go after school" He smiled clapping his hands together.

"Fine" Rachel chuckled looking at Santana and Brittany giving their new friendship a try" Would you guy's come too? I think it's a good way for us to hang out and plus I would love you fashion guidance" Brittany jumped up and down Santana smiled" I've been dyeing to change your wardrobe Midg I been Rachel" earning a elbow to her ribs by Brittany," We would love to go shopping with you is what Santana was trying to say" Brittany looked at Santana pointedly, " Yes what Britt's said" Rachel smiled" Okay we can go after glee today" Rachel got up when the bell rang got her stuff from her locker and headed to class.

- Blaine had already gotten four phone number before lunch and some girl practically groped him when she gave him her number, so today was a pretty good day when the bell rang signaling class was over and lunch was next he headed under the bleacher's, seeing a familiar pink haired girl he sat next to her and pulled out his cigarette lighting it and taking a particularly long drag, smiling at the familiar burn down his throat.

Quinn felt the dip in the couch when Blaine sat down clearing her throat before speaking" Rachel told me your going to her house Friday to" study". Blaine smirked hearing her clearly irritated tone of voice" she told you? She must be excited then" Quinn rolled her eyes" no she told me because I asked if she wanted to do anything Friday but she said she had to study with you" Quinn smirked" She also said she wanted to finish the project as soon as possible so she didn't have to be around you any more then she needed"

Blaine's smirk fell slightly" Your lying" Quinn's smirk only grew" nope I'm serious, I'm also going to her house Saturday to sleep over, oh and her dad's aren't there but I assured her if you got out of hand all she needed to do was call me" Blaine rolled his eyes" yeah cause I'm the only one who wants her legs spread" Blaine said sarcastically" And dad's as in plural?" Quinn blushed at his comment "yeah I may want to get in her pant's too but I'll stop if she wants me to I won't go to fall unlike you, and yeah she has two dad's as in they're gay, gotta problem with that? Because I guarantee if you do there's no way in hell you'll get her to look at you let alone fuck you" Quinn took a sip of her Coke.

"I'm not going to fucking rape her, who the fuck do you think I am if she doesn't want it I'm not going to push her to I may be a dick but I'm not that cold hearted, and no I don't have a problem with her having two gay dad's, it was just a shock that's all" Blaine threw his cigarette bud on the floor and stubbed it out with his shoe before standing.

Quinn shook her head" I'm serious Anderson don't push her too far she's strong but she's still fragile" Blaine rubbed his neck with his hands" I know Fabray you don't need to tell me again but I will win this bet" Blaine walked off when the bell rang hearing Quinn" No you won't".

- If you asked Rachel yesterday if she ever thought there would be a day Santana didn't insult her she wouldn't laughed and walked away, if your told her Santana would've apologized for everything she's done she would've laughing and asked if you were crazy, If you told her Santana would want to be her friend apologize for everything she's done and go shopping with her after school that day, she would've asked if it was some kind of joke and would've hit in the bathroom scared that Santana would've put you up to this and was planning something particularly horrible that day.

Those were the thoughts that were swirling around in her head as she was sitting in Mr. Fitz English class not registering anything until she heard a familiar smooth voice in her ears" Hey Rachel you look nice today" Rachel turned her head to look at Blaine" um thank you" she snapped her head back around to focus on what Mr. Fitz was currently talking about, she was succeeding until she felt a hand on her arm electricity shooting up.

"I was thinking maybe you'd want to hang out after school today maybe go to Breadsticks?" Blaine husked out. Rachel subconsciously dragging her tongue along her bottom lip" I can't I have plans sorry" Blaine frowned" with whom might I ask?".

Rachel smiled remembering she can actually call Santana and Brittany her friends now" I'm going shopping with some friends". Blaine tried to hold in the disgusted look on his face thoughts of her buying more animal sweaters weren't exactly making him want to get in her pants.

"Oh sounds like fun" Blaine slightly smirked having to hold back his" But I bet I'd be more fun" comment .Rachel nodded smiling softly" yeah I think it will be". They spent the rest of the class in silence until Blaine spoke right before class was about to end" I'm excited for Friday are you sure your parent's are okay with me coming over" Blaine smirked he knew her dad's weren't going to be there but he wanted her to say it he made sure he husked out" coming" his smirk only grew when he say the bright pink blush on Rachel's cheeks thinking if that's what color she'd be when she was panting his name.

"My dad's are away on a business trip but I assure you nothing besides studying will happen" Rachel tried to make her voice sound strong only faltering a bit" sure studying what else did you think I meant? Jeez Rachel get your mind out of the gutter" Blaine chuckled when he successfully made her blush brighter" I…I what I meant was I.. knew you were talking about studying I just wanted to re..re..reassure you yeah" Blaine only hummed in response chuckling when the bell rang and Rachel shot out of her chair and headed to her next class.

- Rachel's next classes went by smoothly she got all of her homework done during her free period and ever went over some song selections she was thinking about doing for glee's assignment. She was excited to go to the mall later hoping her new wardrobe would go along with her new attitude. When the bell rang she went to glee club and took her seat reaching in her purse, finding her credit card she smiled thinking about how much money was on it she accumulated quite a bit of cash on the card, every year she put her allowance in and considering she hadn't bought new clothes since she was in middle school( she hadn't really grow since then) she had more than enough for a new wardrobe.

She smiled when Kurt came and sat on her right but was rather surprised and a little giddy when Brittany sat on her left with Santana right next to her, Finn came in scoffing at the sight that was right in front of him, Santana cocked an eyebrow at him" what got something to say frankenteen?" Rachel chuckling slightly at the expression Finn now wore.

"Why are you and Brittany sitting with Rachel? don't you like hate her?" Finn asked." Rachel was about to respond when Santana beat her to it" For your information not that it's any of your damn business but were friend's with Rachel, so do us a favor and go sit down there's only so much of your constipated baby look I can take" Santana smirked when she saw Finn turn red and turn around about to go sit" wait" Finn turned around expecting Santana to apologize or say he was right" I forgot to tell you if you ever try to hurt Rachel again I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass oh and Katie that whorey cheerio you cheated on Rachel with probably has the clap so you might want to go get checked before your baby penis falls off" Rachel, Kurt an Brittany busting out laughing, Rachel had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

Mr. Shue walked in wondering why Finn was currently bright red, fuming, and his fists were clenched." Whatever whore" Finn mumbled and looked like he was going to swing at her Puck walking in and standing in front of him putting him hand on his chest and pushing him back lightly" Back off, you try to swing at one of them or hurt Rachel I'll kick your ass" Finn scoffed, Rachel chuckled before adding"your just mad because anytime we kissed you had to run to the bathroom to change your pants because you were premature" everybody bust out laughing, one's who weren't looked like they were about fumed "your fucking liar your bitch and Puck are you kidding me you'd rather back up a Whore and Prude loser fucking Bitch who doesn't let anybody's hand up her shirt let alone fuck her than me your bro?" Finn raised his hand to smack Rachel.

Everyone gasped, Rachel's face fell, Santana was unfazed by his Whore comment to her but calling Rachel what he did and him about to go after Rachel pissed her off and she was about to jump down and kick his ass when Puck's fist's clenched and before Mr. Shue could yell some "punishment" at Finn( cause you know he never does shit to Finn) Puck's Right fist swung at Finn and in a flash he was on top of Finn pounding his fists onto his head, Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and Brittany wrapped her arms around her, Mike and Sam jumped down and grabbed Puck pulling him off and took him outside to calm down. Mr. Shue was yelling something about" no fighting and that they were a family but nobody cared or paid attention to him their only concern was if Rachel was okay and that Finn got what he deserved.

Santana asked Rachel if she was okay and Rachel smiled softly more concerned over Puck than herself" Yes thank you, are you okay what he said to you was out of line Santana I'm so sorry". Santana smiled " I'm fine it's not your fault Rach you don't have to apologize for Finnocence. Rachel chuckled at her comment " I know I just am sorry" Puck came back in and walked up to Rachel making sure she was okay when she nodded and wrapped her arm's around him he calmed down. Finn mumbled something rude and before Puck or Santana could throw a punch Rachel walked up to him and instead of yelling at him or slapping him like she normally would've done she threw a right hook and before she could hit him anymore Santana and Puck grabbed her, Kurt and Brittany gasping and smiling. Mike and Sam took Finn to the nurse so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble" Your Bitch you Fucking hit me" Finn yelled down the hall as he was being taken to the nurse. Rachel put her hands on Santana and Puck's arms so they wouldn't go after him anymore, the bell rang signaling extra curricular activities after school were over before Mr. Shue could yell at anybody for hitting Finn when he should've been yelling at Finn instead.

Rachel got up grabbed her bag and walked out of school with her friend's, Kurt went with her in her car because he normally would've asked Finn for a ride but he didn't to be around him, they drove to the mall in silence until Kurt spoke up" I'm so sorry for what Finn said, he's just a jackass and when I get home I'll be sure to tell his mom what he said to you an Santana and that he was going to slap you I love you Rachel and you did not deserve him cheating on you but in a way maybe it was good that thing's ended between you so now you can be happy, he always seemed to hold you down now you can be who you want to be an your beautiful and amazing and talented and my best friend I'm here for you whenever you need me to be and so are Santana, Brittany, Puck and all the other's in glee club, you should've seen their faces when Finn did what he did what he did they looked like they were going to personally kick his Man Boob, Frankenteen , Finnocence, Constipated baby looking ass" Rachel turned and looked at Kurt who had a looking serious looking face, she couldn't help it she parked the car when they got to the mall and bust of laughter, tears falling down her face, Kurt joining her laughing when the other's parked and they all exited their car's and walked in the mall together, Kurt and Rachel holding hands, and Santana and Brittany holding hands.

They shopped until they had to stop and eat, after eating they went into Victoria Secret deciding it was time for Rachel to trade her Granny panties and training bra's for boyshorts,normal undies and(she insisted no thongs, she didn't want but floss thank you)push up bras.

"Rachel try this on it'll look sexy" Brittany said holding up a black lace push up bra and matching boyshorts, Rachel blushed lightly" no I don't think I'll look very good in that I mean you have a much better body for that that I do" Brittany pouted and Santana looked at Rachel like she was crazy" are you kidding me Rachel I know you have a hot body under there with all those dance classes I've seen you in the locker room, I wasn't serious when I said all those rude comment about your body, you have an amazing body now try this on before me an Britt's take you in there and change you ourselves" Rachels blushed at the thought of her being naked in front of them and nodded" fine but I know it's going to look bad" she grabbed the lingerie walking to the changing room's, Santana and Brittany waiting outside the door for her.

Kurt joined them, all of them looking down at the other bras he picked out for Rachel, when Rachel exited" do I look okay?" all of them turning bright red, Brittany spoke up first" Rachel you were hot before but now you look sexy, your have a hot body and without those sweaters covering you, you can see your boobs and they're nice, Santana you sure you don't want to invite her for sweet lady kisses?" Santana blushed" Britt's is right you look hot your buying it" Kurt nodded and Rachel gave in knowing she couldn't argue with all three of them.

After she got dressed she paid for her 8 new sets of bras and panties and a couple of other articles of clothes, they exited the mall and went to Rachel's house to clean out her closet and help her put all her new clothes away( Kurt insisted on the cleaning out her closet part).

Kurt and Santana were throwing her old animal sweater and some of her skirts, letting her keep the one's that weren't so bad and would work with her new outfits, and Rachel and Brittany were putting her new clothes away, after they finished they hung out a bit then they all had to go home, Santana taking Kurt and Brittany home.

"Bye guy's thanks for everything drive safe" Rachel said as she hugged her friends goodbye, Santana turning around when they were walking out and ran back up to Rachel" Bye Rach, make sure to were the outfit I talked to you about tomorrow okay?" Rachel smiled" okay but why tomorrow?" Santana smirked because your going to make all the boy's and girl's jaws drop with that outfit tomorrow, me and Brittany will be here tomorrow before school and help with your hair, makeup and we'll drive you to school and drop you off okay?" Rachel smiled brightly" Okay thank you so much Santana I'm glad were friends" Santana smiled" me too I had fun today, don't forget we'll be here tomorrow at 6:30am" Santana ran to her car, Rachel nodded and locked her door when her friend's drove off.

Rachel smiled when she got back up to her room remembering how her friend's said they would help her redo her room so it was more her style, Rachel got get clothes jumped in the shower for the second time that day, she was sweaty from shopping and putting all her new clothes away, when she got out of the shower she got dressed used her new skincare products Kurt insisted she buy, she returned to her room turned off her light and got under her cover's exhausted, falling asleep before she could she her phone light up signaling a text.

"_Rach I heard what Finn did in glee club today, I know it's late but I wanted to make sure you were okay_" _Quinn-_

**Hey guy's, I hope you liked this chapter I know there wasn't a lot of progression between Rachel and Blaine or Rachel and Quinn, but there will be in the next chapter I promise****I wanted to establish frienship's and how Rachel was changing in this chapter before jumping into the relationship's.**

**I've got a question what do you think certain people are going to think of Rachel's new look, new friends, and new attitude?**

**Tell me if there's anything you want to see in the next chapter and maybe I'll write it3I love you guys thank you for taking your time an reading this fanfic any favorites, follows, and comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Taylor **


	3. The New Rachel Berry

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner I was busy this week and I didn't have time to write it. But here it is I hope you like it.**

**I appreciate you guys for reading this and you guys that favorite or follow this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters or songs that I use, I do however own the weird ideas I have.**

**Taylor-**

_When did I get this message? How did Quinn hear about what happened?_ Were Rachel's first thought's when she woke up and checked her phone. Looking at the clock she realized she was running twenty minutes late into her morning routine knowing Santana and Brittany would be there any second, "I'll just tell Quinn at school" she said as she ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Just as she exited the shower she heard a car horn followed by Santana's voice yelling at her telling her she better get her ass down there and open the door so they could make her look "super fucking hot".

Santana burst through the door going up the stairs with Brittany and Rachel behind her." Britt's dry and flat iron Rachel's hair, I'll put her makeup on". Brittany nodded getting started on the Brunette sitting in front of hers hair.

When Rachel emerged from her bathroom after putting her outfit on she was met with a smile and gasp from Brittany and a smirk from Santana." How do I look guys?" Rachel questioned. " You look smokin and trust me I would know" Santana got up grabbing Rachel's bag" Now come on you don't wanna be late and miss all the guys and even girls checking you out when they see the new Rachel Berry".

Rachel walked into William Mickinly High School with Santana and Brittany on either side of her, taking each step in her new black heeled leather boots that went to her calf slowly, swaying her hips in her tight black skinny jeans, her upper body in a grey v-neck shirt with her black blazer, sleeves rolled up to her elbow's.

Gaining some confidence she winked at a guy who's mouth hung open as she passed by, her smokey eye and lip gloss adding mystery and a more adult look. Puck was talking to another jock when she walked by, his attention as well as everyone else's turned to her.

Santana and Brittany walked her to her locker and then to class" See I told you everyone would be staring your were sneaky hot before but now your in your face sexy" Santana said before her and Brittany walked to their classes.

Rachel was sitting in her first class of the day waiting for Quinn to walk in so she could tell her all about yesterday and so she could see her face when she walked in and saw her new look, seeing the pink haired girl she smiled, chocolate brown eyes meeting hazel as Quinn took her seat next to the tiny diva.

"Did you get my text last night? I know it was late but I had just heard about Finn being a jackass" Quinn said looking at Rachel up and down a bright pink blush covering her face and neck." And wow you look.. you.. uh you…. look good" Rachel smiled at the stuttering girl."I was already asleep when you sent the text, I saw it when I woke up but I was running late for my morning routine so I decided I would tell you at school and thank you Quinn it's part of the new me" Rachel smiled continuing when Quinn nodded pink blush still on her cheeks.

" Well it all started when Finn walked into glee and saw Santana sitting next to me, he made a comment…."

When Rachel was done telling Quinn what happened Quinn looked like she was ready to beat the shit out of Finn, her cheek's were bright red, the vein in her forehead sticking out, and her first's rolled into balls.

" Are you fucking serious? When I see that jackass I'm going to-" Rachel cut Quinn off by giggling.

"What?" Quinn asked looking serious." Nothing it's just you look like the hulk, I'm fine really remember Puck already kicked his ass and I punched him so it's okay" Rachel smiled before turning to the teacher when he walked in.

"But I really do appreciate you caring and making sure I was okay" Rachel said making Quinn blush. The pink haired girl turned her head to the teacher as well trying to focus on the lesson.

It worked for about twenty minutes until she remembered she had a bet to win. She was going to win because she would be nicer to Rachel afterwards and Blaine would be an ass. At least that's what she told herself as she ran her fingertips along Rachel's arm to her hand, folding her hand over Rachel's knuckles. Rachel looking down as she felt someone's hand on hers.

"Sorry I just wanted to make you didn't mess up your pretty like hand hitting the jolly green giant" Quinn smiled sweetly running her thumb over the Brunette's fingers." Oh no I'm fine, thank you Quinn" Rachel said pulling her hand away smiling sheepishly.

Quinn smiled knowing she accomplished what she meant to, Rachel wouldn't be able to think about anything else besides her touching her hand, Rachel always over thought things so she was certain she wouldn't think about or even acknowledge Blaine.

"Okay but if you ever need me for anything, just text me and I'll be there, and Rachel I mean anything at all" Quinn rose when the bell rang, winking before walking out.

"How's my favorite diva doing this morning? you look amazing" Kurt asked when he sat down next to Rachel in class disrupting her of her thoughts."Good what about you Kurt and it's all thanks to you Santana and Brittany?" Rachel smiled asking the boy sitting in front of her.

" Your welcome and it was good Tina picked me up from school so I wouldn't have to come with Finn, I told Carol about what he did yesterday and Oh Boy did she get mad, he's grounded for two week's and if he ever comes near you like that he's going to be in serious trouble so Finn's pretty pissed with me but I don't care he deserves it". Kurt said hugging Rachel.

"You didn't have to do that Kurt I wouldn't want Finn doing anything to you" Rachel said smiling pulling away from the hug." Rach you're my best friend I did have to do that, Finn was out of line and don't worry he won't do anything to me especially if he doesn't want to piss Carol off even more now let's pay attention before Mr. Fuller yells at us". Kurt said smiling looking at the chalkboard taking notes, Rachel doing the same.

Rachel was sitting down eating lunch discussing her new look with Kurt when Santana, Brittany and Puck sat down with them Puck throwing an arm around Rachel like usual.

" Berry I'm having a party at my place Friday night you need to come you can wear that dress we bought" Santana said before taking a bite out of her lunch." I don't know if I can I have to work on a project with Blaine Anderson and he's coming over". Rachel said biting her lip.

Santana almost chocked on her food when she heard Blaine Anderson's name slip passed Rachel's lips." What? There is no way you can let go to your house, he'll have you bent over the kitchen counter before you can say Broadway". Rachel blushed, Puck and Kurt frowning.

"Yeah Rachel he's a whore trust me I am one and Santana was one until she met Brittany" Puck said chewing his food, Santana cocking an eyebrow at him" What? It's true" Puck said shrugging.

Santana rolled her eyes" Anyways Berry you gotta stay away from him" Rachel sighed" I can't we were paired for a project and you know I don't like failing so I'm going to try to finish this project as fast as I can so I don't have to spend any more time with him that I don't have to". Rachel smiled "And guy's there's no way I'd ever fall for his leather jacket and cigarette smoke charm" Everyone looked at Rachel skeptically before nodding and eating they're lunch.

- Blaine was sitting on the couch under the bleachers with Quinn during lunch, they hadn't said a word to each other yet Quinn was too busy thinking about how Rachel's ass looked in her jeans.

Quinn cleared her throat before asking" How's your day been Anderson?" Blaine blew out a stream of smoke before replying" Fine I woke up came to school, went through classes then was pulled into a closet by a cheerio and had a good make out session then she gave me a blow job, then a came over here for lunch".

Quinn's face turned into disgust" Gross I didn't need to know that, I just asked how your day was not where your dick has been".

Blaine chuckled throwing his cigarette bud on the floor stomping it out" Getting my dick sucked made my day better, I wonder how Rachel's mouths going to feel around it". Blaine said looking at Quinn who was currently giving him a death glare." Keep wondering because you'll never know" Quinn said before getting up and walking off going to the bathroom before the bell rang.

Rachel sat in English with head in her notebook as she scribbled down possible song selection's, she looked up when she saw a certain curly haired boy looking at her smirking._ Holy fuck she looks hot_ _and why does she have to bite her lip like that _were the thought's plaguing Blaine's mind

"Did you know you drag your lip between your teeth when you concentrate?." Blaine asked pulling Rachel's lip out of her teeth with his thumb pulling his hand back when Rachel's eyes went from his hand to his eyes.

"Oh I do? I never noticed" Rachel blushed closing her notebook when the teacher walked in.

" Yeah it's cute" Blaine smirked taking her notebook and looking through the songs she had written down, Rachel tried to take it back but he held it far from her reach while reading it.

"Give it back!" Rachel huffed out. "All of these are mediocre I would think the Rachel Berry would have something extraordinary planned, something that would make every girl say "Damn I wish I was her" and every guy say " Damn I wish I had her", by the way your new look is totally hot by the way". Blaine whispered the last part making Rachel shiver.

"Thank You and those songs are perfectly fine, in fact they're amazing songs sung by amazing artists" Rachel said a little annoyed that he called them mediocre, Blaine smiled " I never said they sucked they're just not the right song for you to sing", he stated running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Rachel watched his tongue drag along his, trying to remember what Santana and Puck said instead of thinking about how his lips would taste but that was proving to be hard when he looked at her like that.

"A..a….and you would know what song I should sing?". Rachel's eyes still focused on his mouth, Blaine saw her watching his tongue and smirked." Well I don't know what song you should sing but I know it should be something sexy, something that would make guys want you in ways you couldn't imagine but let them know they couldn't have you" Blaine husked out making Rachel's cheeks turn bright red.

" I don't know if I could ever sing something like that plus the lesson for this week is to sing a song about new beginnings not about sex" Rachel said taking her notebook back from Blaine. "Your already sexy so singing a song sexily wouldn't be that hard, you need to do something that makes you feel sexy because you obviously can't see the guys behind you trying not to jack off" Blaine said gesturing behind her.

Rachel turned around and blushed when she saw the two guys sitting behind them with their hands on their thighs and their faces bright red with veins popping out on their foreheads before she turned back around sheepishly.

"I…I don't need to do anything to make myself feel sexy but if I was what would you propose I do? And that was just disturbing" Rachel said pointing to the guys behind her.

Blaine smirked" Well it's not what you should do but who you should do" Rachel rolled her eyes" Don't be so crude, honestly what should I do" Rachel asked with pleading eye's.

"I was being honest but whatever, you should loosen up go to a few party's drink a little bit, act your age instead of some forty year old prude who hasn't opened her legs for someone in twenty years" Blaine said shrugging when she gave him a glare turning his attention to the chalk board.

Rachel was torn between wanting to slap him and realizing he was right, she spent so much time trying to be perfect she never got to be herself and wasn't this new Rachel supposed to live life isn't that what she said yesterday at lunch? Why wasn't she acting the way she said she was going to?

Letting out a deep breath she grabbed Blaine's arm" Friday when you come to my house to study, come right after school because at eight I'm going to Santana's to get ready for her party which starts at nine, you said to act more my age and part of being the new Rachel Berry is to let loose and have fun, I'm still by no means going to be whoreing around". Rachel said and Blaine cocked an eyebrow at her hand on his arm, Rachel pulling her hand away before turning back to the teacher.

"Okay but only if I get to go to this party your friend's throwing I do not want to miss you letting loose" Blaine smirked" Fine you can come" Rachel said getting up when the bell rang and heading to her next class

The rest of Rachel's day went fast and she was currently in a car with Santana and Brittany heading to her house.

They were watching tv eating pizza (Rachel had a Vegan veggie pizza) when the other girl's saw the time and realized they had to go home. Saying they're goodbye's and telling Rachel they'd pick her up again tomorrow they left.

Rachel was exhausted so she just went up to bed and fell asleep.

Getting up the next day she did her morning exercises and took a shower, she finished blow drying her hair when Santana and Brittany showed up, running do9wn the stairs she unlocked the door an heading upstairs doing the same as yesterday.

Her look today consisted of black skinny jeans, a white three quarter sleeve crop top that showed the skin below her belly button, black heeled booties and a leather jacket. She was skeptical of this outfit at first but after some convincing from Santana and comments from Brittany on how hot she looked she decided she would rock it with confidence.

When Brittany finished curling her hair and Santana put the finishing touches on her makeup the same as yesterday they headed out the door.

When she got to class Quinn was already there concentrating rather hard on a book she was reading in front of her. Rachel could help but think how cute Quinn looked with her brow furrowed and her lips pursed.

She sat down smiling when Quinn looked at her." Hello Quinn how was your morning?". Rachel asked still thinking about the way Quinn touched her yesterday." It was good, what about yours Rachel? You look uh well you look hot today I'm sorry I couldn't help it it's just you do look.. like that..and I well I…" Rachel giggled putting her hand on Quinn's.

"It's okay Quinn you don't have to explain and Thank you, oh are you going to Santana's party tomorrow? Please please say you are I would really love it if you went since you're my friend and all". Rachel looked at the pink haired girl smiling when she saw she was blushing.

"Your welcome and yeah I'm going Santana invited me yesterday" Quinn smiled , Rachel nodding and turning around to face the teacher.

Quinn tried her best not to stare at the skin that was exposed on Rachel's stomach that was just screaming at her to touch. She licked her lips clenching her thigh's at thoughts of her doing things to Rachel , thoughts of the sounds Rachel would make, thought's of how wet she could make the brunette.

She was pulled out of her thought's when the teacher called on her asking her a question which she was lucky she knew the answer to.

Class went by neither of them talking, Quinn to afraid that she might blurt out her thought's aloud so when the bell rang she left without so much as a goodbye to Rachel.

Rachel sat at her usual table with Kurt, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Sam talking about glee and Santana's party which was tomorrow. Puck said he would take care of the alcohol, Sam said he would help decorate and Brittany said she would help bring llamas to the party because she knew some that wanted to party, which made everyone burst into laughter.

Rachel was late to English because she had to use the bathroom, when she walked in she apologized to Mr. Fitz then took her seat earning a whistle from Blaine.

"Don't get me wrong you did look sexy yesterday but today it's on a whole new level" Rachel blushed and Blaine tried to keep the hard on he had in his pants unnoticeable.

"Thank you, I find myself thanking you a lot Mr. Anderson" Rachel said with a hint of a flirtyness, after all she was the new Rachel.

"Oh no thank you for gracing me with your hotness" Blaine said huskily catching onto her flirty tone before he reached out and gently touched the expose skin on her stomach. " You should be careful though guys are going to be all over you, and your skin showing isn't going to help with that".

Rachel swallowed before gaining some confidence" Who said I wanted to keep the boy's away" Rachel said with a wink before turning around and paying attention to what Mr. Fitz was saying.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow returning his hand to its original spot on his desk and smiling." My my Rachel Berry, you have grown" Blaine leaned into Rachel's ear" If this is the new Rachel I can't wait to see you let loose at the party tomorrow" Rachel held down the blush that was about to form on her cheeks.

"I bet and I can assure you I am all grown up" Rachel smiled and Blaine smirked _Hmm I'm going to enjoy this even more_ Blaine thought before he turned his attention to Mr. Fitz.

- Rachel sat in glee watching Tina and Mike perform they're rendition of As Long As You Love Me, when they're performance was done she stood and clapped, grabbing her bag when the bell rang and heading out the door with Santana and Brittany.

Santana dropped Rachel off muttering something about sweet lady kisses with Brittany since her parents weren't home.

After eating dinner Rachel went upstairs and did her homework before she decided to take a nice hot bath it had been awhile since she had done that with her busy schedule.

When the water finished running and the tub was full of bubbles Rachel turned off the lights leaving a couple candles lit and pinned her hair up taking her clothes off and stepping in the tub. She lowered her body slowly into the hot water, laying down and letting the water and bubbles envelope her body.

She closed her eyes relaxing before thoughts of Blaine's tongue running over his lips and how it would feel in your mouth clouded her mind. Rachel bit her lip letting her hand's slip down her body to that place that ached.

Parting her lip's slowly she started rubbing the hard nub pinching her nipple's with her other hand, picturing Blaine's mouth lowering on her nipple's and sucking them.

"Mmm Blaine more" she breathed out slipping a finger into her wet hole, pinching her other nipple spreading her leg's wide. She pulled her finger out slowly before pushing it back in slowly and doing the same thing.

She added a second finger in rubbing her clit with her thumb, pulling her nipple hard biting her lip. Picturing Blaine whispering in her ear pushing his finger's in and out of her,_ Rachel your so wet for me baby_.

Rachel pumped her finger's in and out of her pussy faster " Oh god Blaine I'm so wet for you, make me cum ahh uhh faster". She thrusted her finger's in deep and hard rubbing her clit hard giving her nipple one more hard pull before she felt it.

Her back arching, body shaking and moaning a loud" Blaaaaaineee". She pulled her finger's out slowly catching her breathe before she stepped out of the tub drying off and getting in her pajamas.

As she laid in bed all she could think of was what she had just done in the bathtub _I was just horny that's all, girl's have need's and I happened to picture Blaine_ Rachel thought trying her best to reassure herself before she fell asleep.

- **Hey Guy's I hope you liked this chapter. It was super hard writing that bathtub scene, I'm so sorry if it wasn't up to par I tried my best.**

**Anyways Favorites, Follows, and Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading this chapter of YKSW and also I just wrote a chapter of my new story it's a Smytheberry story but I'd love it if you guys would check it out.**

**I Love You guy's, send me comment's I feel lonely not having anyway :c**

**Taylor-**


End file.
